El cumpleaños de Ares
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un fic corto del cumpleaños del dios de la guerra. ¿Qué le darán en su cumpleaños? ¿La familia puede olvidar sus viejas rencillas y llevarse bien por unas horas?


_Regalo de cumpleaños, recontra atrasado, para la Leoncita (TsukihimePrincess). xD_

* * *

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece._

* * *

**_El cumple de Ares._**

-Señor… Ya le han informado a todos sus invitados, que habrá un banquete, para su cumpleaños.

-Excelente.-El dios sonrió a la ninfa que tenía encadenada, dado que era tan miserable que no pensaba pagarle como secretaria.- ¿Me pregunto quienes vendrán?

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿ESTE ME ESTA CARGANDO O SE BAJO TODO EL VINO DE DIONSIO?-Bramo la diosa completamente indignada. Los caballeros asintieron ante esas palabras.- ¿Asienten por qué creen que me burla o por que se bebió todo el vino?-pregunto algo perdida.

-Un poco de ambos-informo Saga, entre dientes.

-Esperen… hay letra chica.-la diosa saco una lupa, de la nada, y comenzó a leer.- ah… esto si vale la pena…

-¿Qué dice?-todos miraron curiosos a la deidad.

"_**Hotel, Spa y Vacaciones pagas. **__**Ni siquiera pagaran los recuerdos**__**"**_

-Pareciera que lo escribieron con letra tamaño 3.-informo la diosa, que tenía una lupa de aumentó descomunal para leer.- Saben que nadie iría por las buenas, así que ofrece algo a cambio…

_Giudeca, Inframundo._

_**Prometemos deshacernos de Deméter por 500 milenios.**_

-Vamos al cumpleaños de mi sobrino.-sentencio Hades.

_Templo de Zeus, Olimpo._

_**Chicas y chicos adictos al sexo, traídos exclusivamente de la tierra.**_

-Hera… Recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ares-informo el dios, mientras las letras pequeñas de la invitación.

_Santuario de Poseidón._

_**Marineritas sexys.**_

-Chicos… tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños y tenemos que asistir por compromiso familiar.-informo Poseidón, mientras leía las letras ocultas a tras luz.

_Habitación de Anfitrite._

_**Motivos, testigos y evidencias para el divorcio.**_

-Cuenta conmigo sobrino.-informo la diosa de los mares, al leer el soborno que ofrecían los guerreros de Ares a cambio de la presencia de la diosa.

_Santuario de Momo._

_**¡PUTAS!**_

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta? Ah… es mañana.-el dios puso cara afligida.- yo quería que fuera ahora…

_Santuario de Dionisio._

_**MUCHO VINO.**_

-No era necesario el soborno…-murmuro el dios de los alcohólicos, perdón de las fiestas.- pero gracias por tenerme en cuenta-se dijo para sí.

_Santuario de Eros._

_**Tiro al blanco con borrachos.**_

-Psique… amor, tenemos una fiesta mañana- me divertiré de lo lindo enamorando alcohólicos.

_Santuario de Afrodita._

_**Pase libre a la suite personal del señor Ares.**_

-Hay… que me pongo…-la diosa estaba revisando sus cajones- tiene que ser algo sexy… y no muy caro… porque este bruto le encanta arrancarme la ropa con los dientes…-decía mientras la ropa interior volaba por toda la habitación.

_Santuario de Enio._

_**Dinamita y ojivas nucleares como "suvenires"**_

-Como me conocen los hijos de…-la diosa estallo en risas.

_Santuario de Hermes._

_**Chismes de los buenos y borrachos inconscientes al que robarles.**_

-Me presento seguro.

_Santuario de Ares. El día del cumpleaños._

-¡Que sorpresa…! ¡Vino toda la familia…!-exclamo el dios, completamente ignorante que sus huestes habían sobornado a familiares y amigos.

-Aja… como nos podríamos olvidar de tu cumpleaños hijo mío-informo Zeus, quien en un bolsillo de su túnica tenía una llave de hotel donde le esperaba lo prometido por su asistencia.- Era obvio que vendríamos todos… -Me pregunto qué le prometieron a estos malditos. Dado que el dios mayor dudaba que la presencia de los otros fuera completamente voluntaria y libre de segundas intenciones.

* * *

Luego del banquete y todo lo que ocurría en esas situaciones, llego la hora más esperada por Ares: La hora de los regalos.

-Hijo-Zeus y Hera se acercaron al dios- este es el presente de tu madre-el dios hizo una mueca de desilusión al ver la túnica dorada y roja- y este el mío…

-¡UNA BAZUCA!-El dios sonrió como niño chiquito- Padre… ¿cómo supiste…?-pregunto el dios mientras abrazaba la bazuca.- te adoro papi…

-Un padre siempre sabe los gustos de sus hijos…-informo el dios, mientras Hera estaba hecha una fiera por el desprecio que recibió su regalo. Eris se acercó al dios y le tendió una cajita.

-Feliz cumpleaños pesado. Es de parte mía y de tus hijos…

-Gracias Eris… ¿Y de cuáles?-el dios tiro la bazuca a uno de sus guerreros, quien casi se cae sentado dado que no esperaba la acción

-Todos…

-Uh…-el dios abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y saco una cajita negra con un botón rojo solamente- el botón rojo que causa la aniquilación del mundo… -Miro a sus hijos reencarnados- Ustedes si saben lo que es hacer un buen regalo a su padre.-informo con lágrimas contenidas.- los quiero mis vástagos… Muchas gracias por el obsequio…

-Ejem…

-También gracias a ti, Eris.-informo el dios, al ver que la rubia al parecer se ofendía al ser excluida de las gracias. El que se acercó ahora fue Hermes, quien le entrego una caja a su hermano, Ares le hecho un ojo y luego miro a su hermano.- ¿Cómo…?

-Shh…-el dios de los ladrones sonrió y se alejó de su hermano, quien guardo la caja con cuidado debajo de su trono.

-Athena…-el dios miro a la diosa de la guerra- a menos que me quieras regalar a Saga de Géminis o a Kanon de Géminis, ni te molestes en hacerme regalo…-la diosa se acercó y le metió un cachetazo.

-Ese es mi obsequio…-la diosa, veloz como un rayo, le metió un rodillazo en los bajos- y ese es el de mis caballeros.- se alejó y volvió con sus guerreros.

-Si… me di cuenta...-informo el dios adolorido- me las juego, a que fue idea de uno de los gemelos…

-Y no se equivoca…-murmuro Aioros.

-Espero que esto te levante el ánimo…-Enio se acercó y le tendió una llave.

-¿Para qué mierda quiero una llave yo?

-Es de un tanque de guerra, para que salgas a pasear los domingos…

-Gracias Enio, siempre quise uno para salir los domingos con mis hijos-informo el dios sonriente- con la inseguridad que hay… es el mejor vehículo.-Hefestos se acercó y le obsequio un juego de lanzas nuevas. Afrodita solo le mostró una parte del conjunto que llevaba debajo de su elegante vestido. Eros le prometió hacer que la mortal/diosa que quisiera le amara con locura… Ante ese regalo, dicho en voz alta, las diosas y mortales salieron corriendo del santuario...

-Hasta Afrodita salió corriendo…-informo algo dolido el dios.- ¿tan mal partido soy?

-Es que, ella, no es mujer de cadenas…-le consoló Eros.

-Ya que no hay mujeres…-Zeus sonrió como un depravado.- ¡que vengan las… HAY!

-¿Quiénes tienen que venir? Zeus.-bramo la diosa del matrimonio, dado que era la madre de Ares no se había visto afectada por la amenaza del posible flechazo.- HABLA O TE PARTO UN RAYO EN LA CABEZA…

-¿Falta que alguien me dé su regalo?-pregunto Ares, a su guerrero más leal.

-No, señor.

-Entonces… TODOS FUERA DE MI TEMPLO, SE ACABO LA FIESTA.-El dios hizo aparecer la lanza y sus invitados salieron corriendo- que buenos parientes tengo… Ordenen todo, que yo me voy a jugar con mis chiches nuevos…-el dios tomo la montaña de regalos y se las llevó a su cuarto.

-De no ser que es nuestro dios…-comenzó el guerrero más fiel.

-Le mandarías al demonio, ya lo sabemos-corearon los demás mientras comenzaban a recoger vasos esparcidos y a pasar los lampazos.

-Asegúrense de pagarle a los restantes dioses… Ellos no vienen a este cumpleaños gratis.

-Sí, señor-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Señor.

-¿Qué?

-Sera mejor que busquemos otros métodos de soborno, cada años es más difícil…-informo un guerrero.

-Si, lo se.-el hombre se detuvo- Por eso estaba pensando drogarlos, llenarlos de vaselina y aceite exoticos para cobrarle a Zeus 500.000 por cada media hora de sexo para costear los gastos del proximo cumpleaños-comento el hombre mientras comenzaba a salir del salón y dejaba a sus hombres limpiando. Estos soltaron risas, que lentamente se fueron apagando…

-Lo dice en broma ¿No?-el hombre solo se retiró en silencio- Señor… Señor… ¿ERA BROMA?-los guerreros se miraron nerviosos- de seguro lo decía en broma…

Fin.

Espero que la lectura fuera de su agrado.


End file.
